You're handsome
by Millus-scorpion
Summary: Quando se acredita ter tudo a visão de um anjo pode mudar uma vida.Yaoi


Bem, trata-se de uma songfic apesar de que eu acabei fazendo algumas alterações e ficou mais uma versão da música do James Blunt – You're beautiful.

Quando se acredita ter tudo a visão de um anjo pode mudar uma vida.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence os direitos autorais são de Masami Kurumada, eu só curto ficar fazendo songfics desse meu casalzinho preferido.

You're handsome 

My life is brilliant – _minha vida é brilhante_

Sempre me achei o melhor. Falando sério, eu sei que sou o melhor. Minha vida é brilhante, eu tenho um carro do ano, um apartamento carssimo em uma das melhores avenidas da cidade, estudei nas melhores escolas e tenho um dos melhores empregos que uma pessoa poderia querer, mas nada disso me preparou para o que iria me acontecer.

Sai mais uma vez com meus amigos e fui a um barzinho perto do serviço, realmente bebi além da conta e depois de muita insistência dos meus amigos resolvi ir embora sem meu carro. Primeiro pensei em pegar um táxi, mas eu queria algo diferente e resolvi ir de metrô para casa, algo que há muitos anos não fazia.

Foi então que tudo aconteceu...

My life is brilliant – _minha vida é brilhante_

My love is pure - _meu amor é puro_

I saw an angel – _eu vi um anjo_

Of that I'm sure – _disso eu tenho certeza._

He smiled at me on the subway– _ele sorriu para mim no metrô_

Entrei no metrô apressado já que estava quase o perdendo, foi quando o vi. Um anjo... sim, um anjo sentado a poucos metros de mim. Senti meu coração bater descontrolado. Nunca tinha sentido isso antes. Nenhum dos meus professores, nenhum dos meus amigos, ou seja, ninguém havia me preparado para o que estava diante de mim. Contudo, por mais estranho que parece eu imediatamente percebi que o bater descontrolado só poderia ser uma coisa... eu estava amando... simples e puramente amando... amando um anjo lindo e de olhar gélido, mas de sorriso doce. E quando ele sorriu para mim senti que aquele metrô era pequeno demais para o sentimento que estava dentro de mim e não pude evitar sorrir para ele também.

He was with another man – _ele estava com outro homem_

But I won't lose no sleep on that – _mas eu não vou perder meu sono por isso_

'Cause I've got a plan – _porque eu tenho um plano_

Senti um olhar de reprovação sobre mim era do rapaz que estava com ele. Sinto meu peito se apertar ao ver suas mãos entrelaçadas com as suas e o chamar tão intimamente pelo seu nome... mas, ao mesmo tempo não consigo odiá-lo porque é por causa dele que eu descubro seu nome... Camus... Camus... Camus... poderia perder noites e mais noites repetindo esse nome sem cessar. Contudo, percebo que naquele momento meu anjo já tem dono, mas isso não é problema... eu tenho um plano... penso em correr até você, agarra-lo pela cintura e leva-lo comigo para fora do metrô bem longe desse outro homem que insiste em ficar tão próximo de você. Realmente devo estar mais bêbado do que imagino já que percebo que estou sorrindo para o meu anjo como um idiota ao pensar na simples possibilidade de tê-lo em meus braços.

Mas, o que posso fazer se...

You're handsome – _você é lindo_

You're handsome - _você é lindo_

You're handsome, it's true - _você é lindo, é verdade_

I saw your face – _eu vi sua face_

In a crowded place – _em um lugar cheio de gente_

And I don't know what to do – _e eu não sei o que fazer _

'Cause I'll never be with you ­ _porque eu nunca estarei com você_

Após uns segundos de bobeira, sinto a realidade bater exaustivamente a minha porta. Sei que não tenho a menor chance de tê-lo em meus braços, afinal, eu sou um completo estranho para você. É nesse momento em que eu finalmente me apavoro, pois, como posso estar tão completamente apaixonado por um completo estranho que acabei de ver no meio da multidão. Tudo bem que você é lindo como um anjo e tem um nome lindo também... Camus... ah, acho que nunca mais vou esquecer esse nome... Como isso pode estar acontecendo comigo, já que quando finalmente me apaixono, me apaixono por um completo estranho com rosto de anjo. O que faz a realidade ser pura, simples e cruel para mim, já que somos completos estranhos um para o outro e eu nunca vou poder estar com você.

Yes, he caught my eye ­ _sim, ele me fitou_

As we walked on by – _enquanto nos cruzamos_

He could see from my face that I was – _ele podia ver em meu rosto que eu estava_

flying high – _muito chapado_

And I don't think that I'll see him again - _e eu não acho que irei vê-lo novamente_

But we shared a moment that will last to the end – _mas nós curtimos um momento que nunca irá acabar_

Escuto o atendente do metro avisar a chegada de mais uma estação e ao vê-lo levantar, também me levanto cambaleante indo em sua direção. Faço questão de passar bem próximo do meu anjo para poder nem que for um pouco sentir o cheiro do seu perfume. E nesse momento sinto que ele está me olhando, percebo seu olhar sobre mim e acho que devido ao efeito do meu coração estar batendo descontroladamente no meu peito dou uma cambaleada ainda maior. Então, você percebe que estou bêbado e deve estar pensando que sou só mais um bêbado que deve ficar dando em cima de você, mas não é isso... eu estou realmente embriagado... embriagado de amor por você... realmente meus estudos e todos os livros que li não fizeram muito efeito nesse momento já que mesmo tendo você ao meu lado não consigo dizer uma só palavra e ainda fico pensando coisas totalmente sem noção.

Então, para meu desespero o metrô pará e vejo esse homem que está com você o levar para longe de mim. Droga, eu sabia que não tinha chances... eu sabia que você nunca seria meu... e que talvez depois de hoje nunca mais iria vê-lo... mas, tinha esperanças que você ficasse aqui um pouco mais. Respiro fundo e abaixo meu olhar em direção ao chão para que não sinta meu coração despedaçar ao vê-lo sair por essa porta.

E nesse momento de profundo desespero em que sinto que minha vida, meu dinheiro, meu carro do ano, meu bom emprego não valem nada por eu não poder ter você ao meu lado e que finalmente minha mente resolve funcionar e dizer algumas palavras para o meu abalado coração: "o importante é que nós curtimos um momento que nunca irá acabar".

There must be an angel – _deve haver um anjo_

With a smile on her face – _com um sorriso em sua face_

When she thought up that I should be with you – _quando pensou que eu deveria estar com você _

But it's time to face the truth – _mas é hora de encarar a verdade_

I will never be with you – _eu nunca estarei com você_

E hoje passados cinco anos desde aquele dia eu nunca mais pude esquecer o rosto do meu anjo e mesmo tendo sofrido muito no início agradeço aos céus por o terem colocado em meu caminho e novamente estou esperando o mesmo metrô de cinco anos atrás na esperança de pelo menos poder vê-lo novamente. No início sentia que tinha que encarar a verdade e que nunca estaria com você, mas com o tempo comecei a pensar que nunca é um tempo muito longo para se ter tanta certeza.

Enfim o metrô chega, entro e olho em todas as direções a procura do meu anjo, mas não o vejo, então sento e abaixo o meu olhar em direção ao chão quando sinto que alguém se aproxima de mim, levanto os meus olhos e sinto o meu coração bater novamente descontroladamente como há cinco anos atrás ao ver o meu anjo bem ao meu lado. Respiro fundo e tentando conseguir coragem para dizer algo escuto sua voz doce e melodiosa falando comigo:

- Oi, meu nome é Camus... você se lembra de mim? Nós nos encontramos nesse mesmo metrô a cinco anos atrás e deste então eu nunca mais pude deixar de pensar em você... – o vejo sentar ao meu lado – Sei que vai parecer clichê... mas você acredita em amor a primeira vista?

Não posso deixar de sorrir ao ouvir isso, sinto que toda a espera e tudo o mais valeu a pena. E então juntando todas as minhas forças para conseguir falar e não simplesmente me jogar nos braços daquele anjo lindo ao meu lado, respondo as suas perguntas:

- Eu sou Milo... e como poderia esquecer do anjo que povoa meus pensamentos nos últimos cinco anos... – sinto minhas mãos tremerem quando você as pega entre as suas – E sim eu acredito em amor a primeira vista... pois eu te amo, e tenho certeza disso.

Então, nada mais foi dito e me aproximo de meu belo anjo para receber o mais lindo e doce beijo que já recebi em minha vida. E na minha cabeça somente uma coisa se passava...

You're handsome – _você é lindo_

You're handsome - _você é lindo_

You're handsome, it's true - _você é lindo, é verdade_

**Fim.**

_Bem, o que posso dizer eu amo essa música do James Blunt e já tem algum tempo que estava com a idéia de fazer uma versão desses dois com a música. Espero que todos tenham gostado._

_para ficar condizente com a relação do Camus e do Milo tive que fazer algumas alterações e portanto, em todos os lugares aonde estavam she coloquei he e nos lugares de beautiful – handsome._

_Estarei aguardando ansiosamente as suas reviews, e me mandem por favor, mesmo que sejam para criticar e dizer que eu acabei com a música._


End file.
